


Played

by dillonmania



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Card Games, F/M, Flash Rogues, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa always gets her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Played

**Author's Note:**

> For Lisa Snart Appreciation Week Day 6: Lisa and the Rogues.

The Rogues were playing a card game when Lisa made her grand entrance, although only a few looked up. Roscoe just winked at her, as he liked to play it cool when he was around the guys, while Len nodded in her direction and Digger was Digger.

“Oi, sheila, how about sitting that lovely arse on my lap?” the Aussie brayed at her, already slightly drunk and had been making a fool of himself all evening. Roscoe glared at him and opened his mouth for an angry rebuke, but Lisa beat him to it.  
“I’m not as stupid as you look,” she said breezily, and all the guys laughed while Digger frowned with confusion and annoyance.  
“Did she..?” he asked James, who just laughed harder.  
“Ten points for the lady!” Mark announced, who was at least subtler at flirting than Digger but still far more transparent than he would have believed. Lisa appreciated his attention but already had a brainy high-maintenance boyfriend, so she wandered over to Roscoe and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“You going to win something glittery for me, baby?” she coaxed, and he nodded with his usual swagger.  
“Of course. Mick’s got a pile of jewels that will be mine. Uh, ours.”  
“Ha! This is what overconfidence looks like,” Mick replied scornfully. He put down a card and Lisa felt Roscoe wince ever so slightly, realizing that he knew he was in trouble. It was time for her to help out so she could go home with that enormous green emerald which was calling her name, and she cast the most coquettish smile at Mick.

“Wow, you’re really good at this game,” she told him brightly. “Roscoe isn’t great at teaching me cards, so would you mind giving a few pointers to help me clean up like you?”  
“Sure thing!” Mick replied in surprise, unaccustomed to flattery from anyone at these game nights. Usually the other Rogues told him he wasn’t very bright or much of a player. So Lisa left Roscoe’s side –- who hadn’t reacted at all to her flirting –- and went to distract Mick by sitting next to him and quizzing him about technique. Unsurprisingly, the other Rogues began to clean out his stash as they played more rounds, and Roscoe soon had that emerald she dearly wanted.

“Thanks for the help,” she said sweetly after a while, giving Mick a peck on the cheek as she got up. “I understand the game so much better now, and Len will have to watch out.”  
Mick smiled back, pleased by the idea of his frenemy getting owned by his little sister, while Len frowned at her across the table. She stuck out her tongue at him as she rejoined her boyfriend.

“That’s mine, right?” she asked as she snatched up the emerald, and Roscoe sighed inwardly; he’d been planning to give it to her for her birthday and now he’d have to get something else for that. But he nodded and she admired it with glee, imagining what she’d do with it.

Despite her act around Mick, Lisa was actually rather skilled at cards, although she wasn’t welcomed into this game because they’d started it before she’d arrived. Plus, Len usually discouraged her from taking part in Rogues’ social events because she wasn’t part of the crew and he disapproved of her spending time with criminals. That left her restlessly searching for something to do this evening, and there seemingly wasn’t much of it aside from seeking the attention of Roscoe and the other Rogues.

“I’m so thirsty,” she purred at Mark during a lull in the game, a glint in her eye. “Mind getting a girl a drink?”  
Mark was only too glad to comply, delighted by the interest from another Rogue’s girlfriend. Hope sprang eternal, and his goal was always to bed another guy’s lady for bragging rights. He hurried away to get Lisa some of the gang’s best liquor in their only nice glass, which she accepted with a flirty smile.

But eventually Len decided he’d had enough of watching her lead his colleagues around by their second heads, and he cleared his throat with no small annoyance.  
“Okay, Lise, don’t you have some skating practice to get to? We need to talk shop, so it’s Rogues-only for the rest of the day.”  
She gave him a sad look. “Practice is done, and I don’t have anywhere to go or people to talk to when you and Roscoe are here…it’s not like I can go hang out with Mom, you know.” She walked over to him and leaned down to speak in a conspiratorial whisper. “Besides, I think Mick might be cheating.”

Len cast a suspicious glance at Mick, who was blithely looking at his cards, and was instantly ready to believe that his best friend/worst enemy was trying to cheat him. He’d always firmly believed that Mick took more than his fair share of loot when not watched, conveniently forgetting that he himself skimmed the fireman’s pay as a tax for inducting him into the Rogues. He narrowed his eyes at Mick and suddenly Lisa’s behaviour was no longer at the forefront of his mind; he was even a bit ashamed about telling her to go entertain herself. He had a new person to keep an eye on, which was just the way she liked it.

But even Lisa needed a break from everything now and then, as being ‘on’ like that for the better part of a day was exhausting. She headed to a dingy back room on the pretext of fixing her makeup, and then took off her high heels and sat down to rest. To her great surprise, Hartley soon walked out to join her. The two of them had never spent much time together, as they had little in common and she found him somewhat difficult to read.   
“You really know how to play those guys,” he observed with some amusement.

She looked at him with a neutral expression, sizing him up, and then smiled. “It’s a skill….and a survival technique. You don’t endure the home I grew up in without learning how to work people, especially those who are bigger than you.” Even in adulthood Lisa was only 5’5”. “Besides, I _like_ getting my way. It sure beats the alternative. And don’t you just love this gorgeous emerald?”  
“I like the colour, but the stone’s a little ostentatious,” Hartley smirked, and she proudly tossed back her blonde hair.  
“That’s exactly how I want to be known,” she sniffed coolly. She put on her heels again and returned to the card game; there was more loot to be won, after all.


End file.
